Me lo han Dicho las Cartas
by lorenapineapple
Summary: En su destino nunca estuvo escrito el verbo separarse. Nada podría evitar su reencuentro, todo podría predecirlo.


_Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la ventana trazando un pequeño recorrido resbaladizo y húmedo, muy similar al que podrían crear las lágrimas, de felicidad o de tristeza. El cristal de la ventana se empañaba levemente, impidiéndome mirar al exterior del apartamento._

_Volví a posar la vista sobre mi baraja de cartas del tarot, antes de perderme en la lluvia la había barajado, dispuesta a encontrar respuestas en el destino, como solía hacer._

_Arrodillada sobre un cojín de felpa y escuchando de fondo el eco del viento en la habitación, las coloqué sobre la mesa, como tantos años llevaba haciendo. Los versos siempre escritos del futuro se mostraban a través de mis cartas, siempre certeros, siempre veraces, pero siempre iguales. Sin ninguna novedad._

_Habían pasado un par de años desde que dejamos la preparatoria Otonokizaka, desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a las demás. El destino tenía distintos planes para cada una de nosotras, ninguno de nuestros caminos resultaron estar entrelazados. La emoción del trabajo en equipo y de ser unas School Idols había pasado a la historia, como todo lo anteriormente vivido junto a ellas._

_Aunque constantemente su recuerdo sigue rondando por mi mente. El ímpetu de Honoka, la motivación de Rin, la timidez de Hanayo, la madurezde Maki, la alegría de Kotori, las tonterías de Nico, la aptitud de Umi, los ojos de... Ericchi._

_Dejé de colocar las cartas por un momento al recordar sus ojos azules como el cielo, los cuales transmitían el frío de Rusia de una manera tierna y cálida._

_Intentando dispersar esas imágenes de mi mente, me levanté a la cocina a preparar algo de té, confiada en que me distrayese y calmase un poco. Tenía muchos tipos, no sabía cual elegir. Puse a hervir agua antes de volver a la otra sala._

_Me volví a arrodillar cómodamente, y acabé de colocar las cartas. Pero había algo diferente a las demás veces que lo había echo, algo distinto a las incontables ocasiones en las que las había dispuesto._

_Predecían un cambio, algo nuevo para mí. No exactamente algo nuevo, mejor dicho, un reecuentro. Novedades en mi vida, quizás algo del pasado. Sentimientos como el amor...que llamaría a mi puerta._

_Se me nubló la vista. El futuro tenía algo guardado esperándome. Me acordé del agua hirviendo y volví a la cocina. La quité del fuego y elegí una clase de té al azar._

_Té rojo._

_Adoraba las tardes en las que después de clases Ericchi y yo tomábamos té rojo caliente, aislándonos del frío de la calle._

_De pronto sonó el timbre._

_Dejé la tetera en la mesa del salón, al lado de mi baraja y fui a abrir la puerta. No estaba preparada para aquella visita._

_"Nozomi."_

_Llevaba su rubio cabello en una coleta alta, como siempre lo había echo. Unos cuantos mechones sueltos caían como cascadas a los lados de su cara. Su sonrisa brillante parecía alumbrar todo el espacio que ocupábamos, haciendo que me olvidara del día, de la hora, del mundo en general. Y sus ojos azules, tan hermosos, me miraban con nostalgia, deseosos de volver a ver mis labios pronunciar su nombre._

_"Ericchi..."_

_Abrí la puerta con educación invitándola a pasar, ella no se negó, al contrario, pasó con una sonrisa en su rostro. La cerré cuando entró, y me quedé hipnotizada mirándola. Allí, en medio del pasillo, mirándola, memorizándola, recordando todos los momentos pasados junto a ella._

_**"...como el amor, que llamaría a mi puerta."**_

_El destino nunca mentía, y tampoco mis predicciones, si las cartas me lo habían dicho, es porque era verdad._

_"Por aquí."_

_La guié hasta el salón, y le ofrecí un cojín para acomodarse alrededor de la mesa. Luego, le eché un poco del té que había preparado justo un momento antes. Ella lo miró con la misma nostalgia de antes, la misma que aún no había abandonado su mirada._

_"Té rojo..."_

_Ella también se acordaba de eso. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo._

_"¿Qué haces aquí, Ericchi?"_

_Por mucho que apreciaba tenerla otra vez a mi lado, aún tenía muchas dudas en mente. Dudas que los astros no podían resolver._

_Dio un sorbo de su taza y con el dedo dibujó un círculo siguiendo su forma. Agachó la cabeza para intentar esconder el leve sonrojo que se acababa de fromar en sus mejillas._

_"Bueno...quería verte, Nozomi." Levantó la vista despacio, con un gesto dulce y tentador. "Te echaba de menos."_

_Sólo podían oírse las gotas de lluvia rebotar en la ventana, eso, y los latidos de mi corazón, que se aceleraban por momentos. De alguna manera, sólo había dos cosas en mi mente: ella, y mi anterior predicción. Nunca antes había sido tan precisa, y eso me gustaba, me llenaba de esperanza._

_"¿Sabes, Ericchi? Estaba segura de que nos volveríamos a encontrar..."_

_Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, confusa, frunciendo el ceño._

_" cómo lo sabías?"_

_Posé la taza sobre la mesa, y sonreí._

_"Me lo han dicho las cartas."_

_Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sin ni siquiera esperármelo, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. Yacíamos abrazadas sobre la moqueta, mientras tanto, podía escuchar unos suaves sollozos resonando sobre mi cuello._

_"Nozomi...siempre ha habido un camino para nosotras...y ahora, lo he encontrado, Nozomi..."_

_Me aferré a su cintura con todo el sentimiento que pude, y escondí la cara entre sus rubios cabellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa felicidad, que no tenía esa seguridad. Por fin la volvía a tener a mi lado, pero esta vez, no la iba a dejar escapar._


End file.
